Pepper
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: What goes on when Reid stays late one evening at the BAU. This is for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Fanfic Challenge!


**hello everyone here is my fic for the Chit Chat on Author's Corner Fanfic Challenge! Here is my pairing JJ/Reid! Let me know what you think! Enjoy**

**Thanks**

**~Ash**

**oh yeah, I don't own CM...i wish!**

Spencer sat in the conference room while JJ was explaining the current case. She looked extremely beautiful standing up there talking about the current unsub they were looking for. He watched her walk around the conference table passing out folders with information that she consolidated for each member, when reaching him she leaned just right that he could see her exquisite cleavage peaking out of her blue shirt. She leaned back and winked back at him when she thought no one was looking, but Garcia the most perceptive person when it comes to matters of the heart saw.

"JJ, are you ok? Something in your eye or were you winking at our sexy genius here?" Garcia said while moving towards Spencer's hair and ruffled it slightly. The team just laughed it off while JJ just ignored the comment completely. While they continued talking about the case he let his mind wonder back to a week ago when he decided to stay late.

_Spencer was sitting at his desk finishing his last report, he offered to take Morgan's because he knew that Garcia had finally got the nerve to ask him out after years of their shameless flirting. Garcia had done so many things for him in the past so it was the least he could do, if taking the reports off Morgan so she could have a good night then he would. He looked around the bullpen and it seemed so bare, he opened his bottom drawer where he kept things like extra filing folders, legal pads, some scientific journal articles he was given to look over and at the bottom of the stack he had one lone Ironman comic. _

_Growing up he had a very sophisticated collection of books, all of which his mother handpicked and some he just found on his own. He never had any dinosaur toys, monster trucks or army figurines around the house, his mother didn't want to promote the government with such acts. He never quite understood what she meant by that, in fact, he still didn't. He remembered telling Morgan about it and that got back to JJ and on his next birthday she bought him a tub of dinosaur toy. He never told him that is was the most thoughtful gift anyone had ever given him. _

_He had been flipping through the comic absent mindedly while thinking about his past and JJ. He then heard a noise and was drawn out of his trance and there stood JJ, he thought he was all alone. Quickly, he tried to hide the comic but he wasn't fast enough. _

"_I didn't think you were a comic kind of guy Spence." JJ said with a slight teasing smile_

"_I'm not really; in fact this is the only one I have"_

"_Why do you only have one comic? They are a series; I love Ironman, especially in the movies! Robert Downey Jr. is so attractive" JJ's cheeks turned a cute shade of red as she said that._

_Spencer looked at the comic book and his facial expression changed completely, he sighed before saying, "This is the first and only comic book I ever got from my father; he was going to introduce me to the world of comics because I needed to be well rounded. The next thing I know I'm taking care of my mother, all alone, going to a Las Vegas high school. I love my mom I really do but sometimes I wish I had, just for one day, a normal life"_

"_Ok, how about we do this? I am a huge fan of Ironman. I grew up in a small town with soccer, darts and spending times with comic book nerds being the things I loved to do, so I know Ironman. Instead of me telling you, let's at least get you an introduction by watch the movie; meet me in the conference room in 5 minutes. oh and by the way, I like you just the way you are" JJ said really quickly before heading back to her office. _

_They met in the conference room and watched the movie; JJ paused every so often to explain a few minor details. When the movie ended Spencer looked over at JJ and said _

"_You know, you are a lot like Pepper"_

"_Spence, I'm not your secretary. I'm not the team's secretary. I'm the media liaison, big difference.I am also blonde" _

"_No, I wasn't saying you were. It's just it seems Pepper takes care of a lot of Tony Starks mistakes and keeps him on track. He obviously cares about her. She is a strong and beautiful woman…just like you."_

_They just looked into each other's eyes and that was it, he leaned in and kissed her. She whispered "Spencer" _

He could hear her whisper get louder until realize, it was Morgan's voice over powering his memory. He shook his head and said

"Sorry guys I was in my own little world, what were you saying?"

"What were you thinking about?" Hotch asked him

"Nothing relevant to this case"

"Come on just tell us" Morgan egged on

Spencer just looked into JJ's eyes and said "I was thinking about how much I love Pepper"

The team just stayed silent, they knew not to ask about anything the genius said but JJ in the front of the room smiled, she walked around to Spencer and took her turn to ruffle his hair and said "Oh Spence you are something, here take my notes and catch yourself up on the plane" The team just laughed, if they had paid closer attention they would have noticed that on JJ's notes she had written, '_I love you too Ironman'_


End file.
